Spells (Origins)
Spells give mages the ability to devastate their foes and to protect and heal their allies. Spells are used by mages instead of talents. Mage spells include a single arcane spell line and the four schools of magic: Primal, Creation, Spirit, and Entropy. Types of Spells Activated Activated spells have an original mana cost in order to cast it but nothing further. After the initial cast, the mana cost is drained and the desired effect is achieved. Sustained Sustained spells do not have a cost but instead have an upkeep. This upkeep is taken from your Max Mana instead of the Mana you have available. If activated during combat this means you could take advantage of a larger pool of mana until you activate the sustained spell. Additionally, a cumulative fatigue penalty is gained for as long as the spell is kept active. Fatigue increases the mana cost of subsequent spells by a certain percentage. Mage Arcane Bolt * Activated * Range: Long * Activation: 15 * Cooldown: 6s * Requires: Level 1 The caster fires a sphere of magical energy at an enemy, dealing moderate spirit damage. Arcane Shield * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 30 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: Level 3 The caster generates protective sheath that helps divert incoming attacks, gaining a bonus to defense while this mode is active. Staff Focus * Passive * Requires: Level 7 The character has specialized in direct attacks using a mage staff, gaining a permanent bonus to damage from basic attacks. Arcane Mastery * Passive * Requires: Level 10 The mage has gained keen familiarity with the arcane arts, granting a permanent bonus to spellpower. Primal See Primal Spells for a full description of the spells in this branch. Primal spells involve dealing elemental damage to foes. Creation See Creation Spells for a full description of the spells in this branch. Creation spells allow mages to heal and boost their allies, as well as render certain foes harmless. Spirit See Spirit Spells for a full description of the spells in this branch. Spells from the Spirit school allow one to enhance weapons, protect allies, and damage the very spirit of an enemy. Entropy See Entropy Spells for a full description of the spells in this branch. Entropy spells are all about crippling and damaging foes. Spell Affinity Spell Affinity was a game mechanic considered during development, but not implemented in the final version of the game. The latest update of the Toolset Wiki indicates that this would have made learning spells from a spell school reduce the mana cost of spells from that school. The affinity level is shown in a progress bar at the top of the spell school, which can still be seen in the final game even though it does nothing. Power of Blood School This talent tree is only available through downloadable content. (Warden's Keep)* *Note: These are only be obtainable by drinking the concoction. Mage :Dark Sustenance :*Prerequisite: None :*Cost: 0 mana, 40 health :*Range: Personal :A self-inflicted wound lets the mage draw from the power of tainted blood, rapidly regenerating a significant amount of mana but taking a small hit to health. :Bloody Grasp :*Prerequisite: None :*Cost: 16 mana :*Range: Medium :The mage's own tainted blood becomes a weapon, sapping the caster's health slightly but inflicting :spirit damage on the target. Darkspawn targets suffer addition damage for a short period. Spell Damage Color Damage values are displayed in the game with color coding so you can easily identify the type of damage done. * Fire = Orange * Cold = Light Blue * Electricity = Yellow * Nature = Dark Green * Spirit = Purple * Physical = White * Healing = Green Category:Gameplay Category:Spells